This invention relates generally to missiles and more particularly concerns the remote control of canard-controlled missiles.
It is well known that missile configurations utilizing forward surfaces to provide control (canard-controlled) experience the problem of induced rolling moments at supersonic Mach numbers. For these forward controlled configurations the need is either that of reducing or eliminating the induced rolling moments or of providing an efficient system for their control.
One suggested approach is to use a free rolling tail concept to reduce the adverse rolling moments on a canard-controlled missile. A free rolling tail reduces the rolling moments by uncoupling the tail from the missile airframe and also allows canard roll control at low angles of attack. The free rolling tail concept gives canard-controlled missiles more simplicity and modular flexibility by having a single cruciform canard-control system that provides pitch, yaw and roll control.
A free rolling tail-fin afterbody on a canard-controlled missile has bearings which have varying levels of friction. These varying levels of friction produce effects on the aerodynamic control characteristics.
In the past the arerodynamic control characteristics of a canard-controlled missile could only be determined with a fixed tail configuration or a free rolling tail configuration. The effects of varying levels of friction in the bearings of a free rolling tail afterbody on the aerodynamic control characteristics could not be determined.
Therefore, the primary object of this invention is to provide apparatus for determining friction effects on the aerodynamic control characteristics of a canard-controlled missile by simulating varying levels of friction in the bearings of a free rolling tail afterbody.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.